Problem: Square A has side lengths each measuring $x$ inches.  Square B  has side lengths each measuring $4x$ inches.  What is the ratio of  the area of the smaller square to the area of the larger square?   Express your answer as a common fraction.
The area of the smaller square is $x\cdot x=x^2$ square inches. The area of the larger square is $4x\cdot4x=16x^2$ square inches. The ratio of the areas is $x^2/(16x^2)=\boxed{\frac{1}{16}}$.